L'Or Écarlate
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Non, Lucy Heartfilia n'est pas amoureuse d'Erza Scarlett. Non. C'est à peine si tout le monde l'a remarqué, sauf les deux intéressées. Maintenant, ça serait bien qu'elles s'en rendent compte à leur tour, non ? Drabbles.
1. L'Or Écarlate

**Parce que je pense que je ne saurais pas écrire sur Lucy x Erza mais que j'adore ce couple, eh bien voilà une petite compilation de drabbles (très niais, je préviens d'avance) sur elles (avec Mirajane en invitée spéciale parce que... Mira, voilà). Bonne lecture !**

 **Évidemment, je ne possède pas Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **L'Or Écarlate**

 **L'étrange conte de fées**

Lucy Heartfilia n'était pas tombée pour le tueur de dragon. Elle s'en étonnait, comme tout le monde.

Enfin, « tout le monde » comprenait tout Fairy Tail, sauf une seule personne : Mirajane, évidemment.

Mais bien sûr, son amie n'aurait pas pu lui dire qu'elle aurait un coup de foudre.

C'était vraiment le conte le plus étrange du monde.

Certes, la princesse était tombée amoureuse du chevalier,

Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il s'agisse aussi de la reine des fées !

Non pas que cela la dérangeait.

Elle aimait particulièrement les contes de fées originaux.

Et quoi de plus original que de tomber amoureuse de Titania ?

.

 **Inspiration**

— C'est un très bon livre que tu as écris, Lucy.

La Constellationniste releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait et regarda son amie.

Elle sourit.

— Merci, Mira ! Je suis contente qu'il plaise autant.

— J'aime particulièrement l'héroïne et sa relation avec sa meilleure amie dont elle est tombée amoureuse. C'est très original comme thème.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Absolument. Surtout qu'on sent qu'elle va bientôt se lancer et faire sa déclaration. N'est-ce pas ?

— Euh... qui sait ? Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher le suspense, voyons.

— Mmh. Tu dois avoir raison. J'espère que tu ferras vite ta déclaration à Erza.

Lucy hocha distraitement la tête, avant de la tourner brusquement vers Mirajane qui souriait innocemment.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'inspirer de sa propre vie amoureuse.

.

 **Relation surprise**

— Non, Natsu, n'insiste pas !

— Mais Luc', je t'aime !

— Moi aussi, mais pas comme ça.

— Laisse-moi une chance. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas !

Lucy soupira, cherchant une échappatoire à cette situation : Natsu lui avait avoué ses sentiments, croyant qu'elle ressentait la même chose envers lui mais, à son plus grand drame, cela n'était pas réciproque.

Mais Natsu était quelqu'un de têtu. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, alors que Lucy discutait tranquillement avec Mirajane, et avec Erza à côté, qui mangeait son délicieux gâteau aux fraises (inconsciente de la détresse de sa coéquipière), il continuait de la harceler.

Alors elle tentait, désespérément, de trouver une solution. Malheureusement, comme son imagination avait décidé d'être en panne spécialement aujourd'hui, une seule lui venait en tête : faire croire qu'elle était déjà en couple.

Elle avait pensé à Grey, qui n'était pas loin mais non seulement l'exhibitionniste n'approuverait pas mais en plus elle subirait les foudres de Jubia (et elle ne voulait pas ça, personne n'était assez suicidaire pour le vouloir). Alors elle s'était tournée vers Mirajane, en désespoir de cause. Sa détresse devait se lire sur son visage puisque le barman attira l'attention de Natsu :

— Natsu, je suis désolée de te dire cela, mais Lucy ne peut pas sortir avec toi. Parce qu'elle est déjà en couple.

Natsu cligna des yeux.

— Ah bon ? Avec qui ?

— Erza.

— QUOI ?

Natsu et Lucy s'étaient exclamés en même temps tandis que la principale concernée se contenta d'arrêter de manger son gâteau pour regarder son amie d'enfance avec curiosité.

— Oui, Mira ?

— Tu es en couple avec Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?

Erza fronça des yeux.

— Évidemment.

— PARDON ?

Lucy n'était pas du tout au courant de cette relation.

.

 **De cape et d'épée**

— Courageusement, elle leva son épée contre le dragon et s'écria : tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de la princesse...

Tout en marmonnant, Lucy écrivait frénétiquement sur son journal, une subite idée en tête.

— La princesse s'approcha de son chevalier aux cheveux écarlates et lui dit...

— C'est très joli ce que tu écris, Lucy.

Lucy sursauta. Elle ferma brusquement son journal alors qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle se retourna et vit Erza la regarder étrangement.

— Désolée, je t'ai fait peur ?

— N-non, non, mentit la Constellationniste.

— Qu'écris-tu ?

— Euh...

Lucy regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant une excuse.

— Lucy ! Pourquoi le méchant c'est un dragon ?

— Pff, arrête de crier pour rien.

— Je t'ai rien demandé, l'exhibitionniste !

— Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission, le four !

Lucy ne fut jamais autant ravie de voir Grey et Natsu se disputer, lui permettant d'esquiver la question d'Erza qui partait s'occuper de leur cas.

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle écrivait déjà ?

Ah oui ! Le moment où elle embrassait Erza pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

.

 **Comportement étrange**

— Erza est étrange aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Mira ?

— Erza ? Non, elle me semble comme tous les jours.

Lucy secoua la tête, peu convaincue par les propos du barman.

Elle observait Erza depuis de nombreuses heures (... oui, c'était flippant) et elle avait bien remarqué que la reine des fées se comportait bizarrement. Erza paraissait tendue. Et Erza n'était jamais tendue ou mal à l'aise – ou du moins pas dans une situation tout à fait banale comme une matinée à la guilde.

Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle aille la voir pour savoir ce qu'Erza avait ?

— Oh, j'ai presque oublié !

Lucy se retourna vers Mirajane qui, subitement, sortit une petite boite du comptoir et la posa devant Lucy.

— C'est de la part d'Erza, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Curieuse, Lucy ouvrit la boite et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son contenue : un gâteau à la fraise.

Elle regarda Erza, qui fit mine de ne pas la voir, et remarqua ce petit rougissement si mignon qu'elle affichait involontairement lorsqu'elle tentait de faire un geste romantique.

Lucy sourit.

Qui aurait dit que Titania, la reine des fées, serait si adorablement timide en amour ?


	2. Le Rouge Doré

**... Bon, je n'ai pas pu y résister donc, voici une suite. Enfin, des drabbles supplémentaires, quoi. C'est parti pour un retour à la niaiserie romantique ! Bon, que va-t-on mettre en titre, cette fois ?... Ah, c'est bon, j'ai une idée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Ah, et sinon, je ne possède toujours pas Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Le Rouge Doré**

 **Les larmes humaines.**

Lucy détestait pleurer. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être faible, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais, aux côtés de Fairy Tail, il y avait une chose importante qu'elle avait apprise. Non pas qu'il était permis à tous de pleurer et que cela n'était pas synonyme de faiblesse – cela, elle le savait déjà –, mais que même les plus forts se laissaient aller aux larmes.

Natsu pouvait pleurer. Grey pouvait pleurer. Mirajane pouvait pleurer. Le Premier Maitre Mavis pouvait pleurer – elle pleurait même beaucoup. Même Gajeel pouvait pleurer !

Pourtant, les larmes qui la bouleversaient le plus étaient celles d'Erza. Erza pouvait pleurer. C'était un fait.

Et Lucy détestait ça.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pleurer pour savoir qu'Erza – contrairement à la croyance populaire – était humaine, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Erza pleure car, chez une personne aussi incroyable qu'elle, les larmes comme la tristesse devraient être interdits.

Surtout lorsque Lucy la voyait pleurer uniquement de l'œil gauche, un rappel constant des douleurs et de l'infinie tristesse qu'Erza avait subie par le passé.

Lucy ne désirait pas devenir plus forte pour ne plus paraitre faible en pleurant.

Elle voulait devenir forte, pour ne plus jamais voir la tristesse dans les larmes des personnes chères à son cœur.

Les seules larmes permises en ce monde devraient être des larmes de joie.

.

 **La privilégiée.**

Natsu, Grey et Erza – sans oublier Happy –, aimaient beaucoup s'incruster chez elle.

Bien sûr, ils rentraient chez elle sans sa permission. À se demander comment ils parvenaient à rentrer alors que Lucy était certaine d'avoir fermé tout accès et d'avoir changé sa serrure.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que les entrées par infraction de Natsu et des autres étaient l'œuvre de Mirajane : cette mage de rang S était capable de tout, surtout lorsque cela consistait à énerver Lucy.

Alors, elle se chargeait rapidement de virer tout ce petit monde de chez elle. Son appartement n'était pas un moulin, après tout !

Sauf qu'au dernier moment, après avoir mis Natsu, Grey et Happy à la porte – ou à la fenêtre, cela dépendait de son humeur –, elle se sentait soudainement incapable de renvoyer Erza.

En fait, même si elle ne le reconnaitrait probablement jamais – du moins, pas temps que les gens continueront de s'introduire chez elle comme des vandales –, elle appréciait et voulait passer plus de temps en compagnie d'Erza.

Son inaptitude à faire partir devait se lire sur son visage puisque la mage aux cheveux écarlates lui souriait et, avant de quitter l'appartement pour rejoindre les garçons, promettait à Lucy qu'elle reviendrait la voir plus tard, seule. Et en frappant à la porte, cette fois-ci.

Alors Lucy souriait béatement et attendait qu'Erza sorte pour finalement s'affaler dans son lit en soupirant : elle allait devoir changer sa serrure pour qu'on ne s'introduise pas chez elle, encore !

.

 **Une délicate attention.**

Lorsque Lucy se réveillait, il lui arrivait de voir, sur son bureau, une tasse de thé ou de café qui l'attendait, parfois agrémenter de viennoiseries.

Puis, lorsqu'elle se rendait à la guilde, les gondoliers sur leur embarcation de bois qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir – puisqu'elle vivant en face d'un canal – la saluaient, en ajoutant parfois divers compliments – notamment sur ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux ou ses magnifiques yeux noisettes –, qu'ils disaient être d'une admiratrice qui l'appréciait beaucoup.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle arrivait dans l'enceinte de Fairy Tail et se rendrait aussitôt auprès du bar pour discuter avec Mira, celle-ci lui offrait une part de gâteau aux fraises ainsi que d'une simple petite lettre, sur laquelle étaient marqués ces quelques mots dont Lucy ne se lassait jamais :

 _Je t'aime_

Alors, Lucy souriait doucement : Erza était toujours pleine de délicates attentions.

.

 **L'astre nocturne.**

Lucy aimait beaucoup regarder les étoiles.

Souvent elle se retrouvait le soir, sur le pont en pierre en face de son appartement, à observer l'astre nocturne.

Elle appréciait admirer les changements de la lune au fil des jours. Mais surtout, elle appréciait regarder les étoiles.

Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de constellations mais de toute manière, elle ne leur prêtait que très peu d'attention. Elle se concentrait surtout sur toutes ces étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel comme des paillettes ou des milliers de petits soleils.

Bien sûr, pour qu'elle en profite pleinement, elle effectuait une telle activité très tard le soir, afin de pouvoir admirer tout l'astre nocturne à son paroxysme.

De ce fait, elle tentait souvent de résister à la fatigue et la tentation de s'endormir.

Mais n'y tenait jamais et, contre sa volonté, se laissait plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

À son réveil, alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans son lit sans savoir comment elle était arrivée là, il lui suffisait de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce pour voir une certaine mage aux cheveux écarlates dormir, la tête entre ses bras posés sur le bureau, pour comprendre qui l'avait transporté dans son appartement.

Alors elle souriait et se rendormait, ayant une dernière pensée concernant un lit qu'il faudrait agrandir dans un avenir proche...

.

 **Les machinations de Mirajane.**

C'était un fait connu : Mirajane adorait se mêler de la vie des autres, surtout lorsque cela concernait les relations amoureuses, de préférence celles qui devaient se créer.

Ainsi, personne – sauf les deux concernées – ne fut surpris lorsqu'elle décida d'accélérer les choses entre Erza et Lucy qui, selon elle, se tournaient autour s'en même s'en rendre compte alors que tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

... Ce qui était un peu vrai.

Alors, avec quelques mots sur leur relation à droite, quelques quiproquos pour qu'elles ouvrent les yeux à gauche, Mirajane était parvenue, après maints et maints efforts, à son objectif : une Erza et une Lucy qui rougissaient furieusement alors qu'elles se déclaraient leur amour.

Par la suite, Mirajane put se vanter d'avoir grandement contribué à faire naitre un des plus beaux couples de Fairy Tail, voir de tout Fiore.

Maintenant, il lui suffisait de passer à d'autres personnes.

... Tiens, Wendy et Chelia semblaient bien s'entendre. Est-ce par hasard elles s'appréciaient au-delà de l'amitié, elles aussi ?


	3. L'Or Incandescent

**... eh oui, encore des drabbles sur Lucy x Erza. Que voulez-vous ? c'est tellement bien d'écrire des drabbles. En plus j'en ai lu très récemment sur _One Piece_ avec tout l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir refaire des drabbles. Donc c'est reparti et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours de l'imagination pour les titres ! Même si, à ce rythme, ça va devenir n'importe quoi...**

* * *

 **L'Or Incandescent**

 **Demoiselle en détresse**

Lucy n'aimait pas jouer les demoiselles en détresse. Elle détestait ça. Franchement, elle n'était pas une petite poupée délicate et fragile, enfin !

Voilà pourquoi elle tentait sans cesse de devenir plus forte et montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait être utile en combat, au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre !

Malheureusement, la plupart du temps, ses tentatives se révélaient être infructueuses... La faute à pas de chance, elle supposait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se retrouvait souvent dans des situations risquées, face à des psychopathes ou autres mages bizarres dans ce genre et finissait par tomber et s'évanouir, de fatigue ou sous le coup de la douleur.

Elle se réveillait à l'entente de la voix d'un ange. Et, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas un ange qui lui parlait mais la Reine des Fées en personne. Ce qui était encore mieux.

Il était assez drôle de voir Erza passer si rapidement de l'inquiétude à la rage – dirigée contre ses adversaires.

Puis, finalement quand tout finissait bien – hey, ils n'étaient pas l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail pour rien – Lucy se disait qu'elle aimait bien être une demoiselle en détresse si Erza apparaissait toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Par contre, il ne fallait pas que ça devienne trop fréquent non plus : ce n'était pas trop son truc de se faire battre à répétition. Elle préférait largement être dans son lit avec un bon livre.

C'était bien plus tranquille qu'être une demoiselle en détresse.

.

 **La curiosité**

Lucy n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres comme Mirajane.

... Bon d'accord, c'était faux : elle s'immisçait souvent dans les affaires des autres. Mais pour sa défense, c'était à cause de l'influence de Mirajane et toujours pour de bonnes raisons : c'est-à-dire parce qu'elle était inquiète pour ses amis ou alors pour satisfaire sa curiosité navrante et insatiable.

En clair, même si elle était très indiscrète lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie de ses proches, ce n'était jamais volontaire de sa part ! Enfin, pas complètement, et toujours avec des raisons !

... Sauf cette fois. Là, elle devait l'admettre : c'était purement égoïste.

Mais cela restait tout de même extrêmement important : elle devait absolument savoir si Erza aimait les roses ou un autre type de fleur pour savoir quoi lui offrir !

... bah, au pire, elle lui offrirait un gâteau aux fraises.

.

 **Espionnage**

Cachée derrière un bâtiment dans les rues de Magnolia, Lucy observait Erza sans que la Reine des Fées ne l'ait encore remarqué – à son grand soulagement, sinon elle serait probablement morte de honte...

La question était : pourquoi Lucy observait-elle son amie ?

Eh bien ça...

— Salut Luc' ! Tu fais quoi ?

— AH !

Lucy attrapa Natsu et l'entraina avec elle plus loin derrière le mur, avant qu'Erza n'ait pu les surprendre.

Autant dire que le Dragon Slayer était surpris de se retrouver plaquer contre un mur avec Lucy qui lui couvrait la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler sans même le regarder, ses yeux rivés vers la rue pavé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à faire de grands signes – qui indiquaient clairement qu'il étouffait – que Lucy se souvient de lui et le libéra, en grimaçant.

— Je suis désolée, Natsu ! Ça va ?

— Je vais bien, assura le Dragon Slayer en souriant. Tu fais quoi ?

— Euh... je...

Comment expliquer ce qu'elle faisait, au juste, sans paraitre pour une folle paranoïaque ? Heureusement pour elle – ou malheureusement pour elle ? – Natsu poursuivit sans attendre sa réponse :

— Oh, tu espionnes Erza ? Cool !

— ... Cool ? Comment ça cool ?

— Je faisais pareil quand j'étais plus petit, pour trouver les points faibles d'Erza et la battre en duel.

— Ça a fonctionné ?

— ... Non... Mais ce n'est pas grave ! se reprit Natsu. Tu l'observes pour quoi, toi ?

— Euh... raisons personnelles. Des trucs que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Le sous-entendu, qu'évidemment Natsu ne comprendrait pas, était le suivant : je crois que j'aime Erza, et qu'elle m'aime mais comme je ne suis pas certaine et que j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi comme premier geste, je l'espionne pour savoir ce qu'elle aime.

Un très simple sous-entendu.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu, confus.

— Parce que... ce sont des trucs de filles !

— Oh... d'accord ! répondit distraitement Natsu en haussant les épaules. Eh, je peux l'espionner avec toi ?

— Euh... si tu veux. Mais tu restes discret d'accord ? Il ne faut pas qu'Erza nous voit.

Si Erza les voyait, Lucy était certaine que cela se terminerait par des tentatives maladroites de trouver une excuse potable à sa présence ici. Et alors, il faudrait juste compter sur sa bonne étoile – qui n'existait pas – et le fait qu'Erza était, cela se remarquait assez vite, quelqu'un d'assez à l'ouest et finalement facile à tromper quand il s'agissait de personnes en qui elle avait confiance – un grand avantage dans ce genre de situation.

— Oh, j'ai compris ! C'est un peu comme un cache-cache ? s'exclama Natsu. Je suis super doué à ce jeu !

Cela, Lucy n'en était vraiment pas certaine...

C'est ainsi que Natsu et Lucy se retrouvèrent à observer Erza tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa boulangerie préférée...

.

 **Couple & Célibat**

C'était étrange comment, lorsqu'on tombait amoureux, l'on portait tant d'attention à d'autres.

Bien sûr, dans son cas, lorsque Lucy s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait bien plus les filles que les garçons, elle avait fait particulièrement attention à la gente féminine de Fairy Tail.

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait découvert que Cana et Mirajane étaient amoureuses. Le plus drôle étant que tout le monde autour d'elle semblait être au courant de cette relation depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Même Erza et Natsu savaient ! Seule Wendy l'ignorait et, dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle était allée, comme une adorable petite fille de son âge, discuter gaiement avec Mirajane.

— Je pensais que tu le savais.

À côté d'Erza, Lucy soupira : elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la dernière au courant de ce genre de choses.

— J'avais jamais fait attention... gémit-elle, avant de se tourner vers Erza, curieuse. Mais au fait... quand l'as-tu découvert, toi ?

Erza se contenta d'hausser distraitement les épaules.

— Mira me parle beaucoup de sa vie amoureuse depuis que nous étions sorties ensemble. D'après elle, lorsqu'on est célibataire, on doit être plus attentif aux relations amoureuses des autres...

Erza ne remarqua l'expression choquée de Lucy, qui se figea comme une statue, sa mâchoire proche de se décrocher.

— Luc', ça va ?

— O-oui, oui, Natsu...

De cette annonce, Lucy apprit deux choses : Erza et Mirajane étaient sorties ensembles et, surtout, Erza était libre.

Elle allait s'évanouir de bonheur.

.

 **Le songe d'une nuit d'été**

Lucy ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée là mais voilà qu'elle était perdue dans une forêt avec, devant ses yeux, un spectacle des plus surprenant.

Telle une cour royale qui se promenait dans les bois, des hommes et des femmes joliment vêtus se baladaient avec insouciance à travers les arbres. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde : en plus de la grâce qui se dégageait d'eux comme s'ils étaient des elfes ou des fées – d'ailleurs... n'étaient-ce pas des ailes de papillons que Lucy voyait dans leurs dos ? –, ils étaient accompagnés d'animaux fantastiques, tels que des licornes, de petits dragons et même des chats volants !

Lucy aurait pu rester ébahi par cette assemblée des plus étranges qui chantait et jouait de divers instruments de musiques tels que des lyres ou des flûtes traversières, si son regard ne fut pas irrémédiablement attiré par l'être le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie.

C'était une fée, comme toutes les autres, mais que tout distinguait des autres : ses longs et soyeux cheveux écarlates qui volaient doucement au gré du vent, la douceur qui semblait émaner d'elle malgré le port d'une armure étincelante de mille feux par la simple présence d'un doux et sincère sourire.

Lucy sut instantanément de qui il s'agissait : Titania, la Reine des Fées.

Aussitôt que son regard croisa celui de la reine des fées, Lucy se réveilla.

Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans son appartement, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur son matelas, soupirant à elle-même en comprenant que ce ne fut qu'un rêve, un délicieux mais tout de même simple rêve.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lire du Shakespeare avant de dormir. Voilà qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil et ne désirait qu'une chose : voir Erza !

C'était encore pire que Roméo et Juliette à ce rythme-là...

* * *

 **Concernant le dernier drabble... C'était vraiment trop tentant pour y résister ! Le songe d'une nuit d'été de Shakespeare est probablement la seule pièce de théâtre que j'ai lu de lui (en plus de connaitre d'autres, mais juste de nom et d'intrigue) et je vous assure qu'elle en vaut le détour ! De plus, ça faisait un moment que je réfléchissais à une référence à faire par rapport à cette pièce de théâtre, eh bien maintenant, c'est fait !**


End file.
